User blog:Skyblazero/Oofman789 vs. Skyblazero vs. Golden Moustache
Oofman789 vs. Skyblazero vs. Golden Moustache is an episode from DBX, featuring the users from DBX Fanon Wiki Oofman789, Skyblazero and Golden Moustache. Description What happen when this users from the wiki fight, who will win and who will die? NOTE: '''Oofman have all the powers from Cuphead, Mickey and Eric Cartman, I have all the powers from Flash, Daffy Duck and Maxwell and Golden have all the powers from Superman, Mario and Spongebob. Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Oofman was relaxing, until he saw Sky and he angry hits Sky in the face, but the hit cause that Golden who was behind from Sky was pushed in a wall. Sky: Hey, and why you make this! Oofman: Because you beate me in your blog! Then Golden appears and say. Golden: Hey, why both hit me? Sky: I don't hit you, but Oofman hit me and make that I accidentaly crash with you! Golden: NO EXCUSE, LET'S FIGHT! Oofman and Sky: OK! Fight Sky first spedblitzes both with his speed and hit both several times, until Oofman use his Peasooter to hit Sky in the stomach and then Golden use his Heat Vision to hit Sky and Oofman in a wall. Then Golden takes out his Spatula, swiming him at Sky and Oofman who takes out his Keyblade and both collide weapons several times until Sky create monsters from his Notebook but both cute the monsters. Oofman: Ice!! Oofman freeze Sky and Golden and then he make a fire attack to freeeling both and sed both to a wall. Oofman takes out his Magic Brush and shoot Thinner at both, but Sky and Golden dodge the attack. Oofman: Stopza! Oofman freeze the time and cuts Golden and Sky in the stomach, but because Sky's toonforce he don't was affected from the attack. Oofman: What? Sky hits Oofman in a wall, who transforms into Super Mickey so Golden transforms in Cape Golden to fly at Oofman and both hit and kicked, until Sky draws Goku who flies and hit both a million of times, until Oofman kicks Goku in aside and decapitates the Saiyan with his Keyblade. Then Oofman shoot a Energy Beam from his head at Golden hitting him into a wall, but Sky with his speed dodge the attack. Then Oofman takes out his bseball bat to hit Sky and Golden in aside and takesout a bomb that hit both in a wall. Then Oofman transforms in The Coon and hit both several times, until he smash both at the ground, but Sky now angry said. Sky: You asked for it! Sky use his speed to hit Oofman several times until he smash Oofman in the ground and blood cames out from Oofman. Then Golden hit Sky in his back, sending him in a street light and he runs at Oofman to grab Oofman from his foot and throws he in a wall and then he hits Oofman in the face several times, and blood cames out from Oofman and Golden smash Oofman in the ground. Golden: It's time to kill you! Then Golden takes out his Spatula, and decapitates Oofman creating a great puddle of blood. K.O. Sky look the Oofman's corpse and he decide fight with Golden. Golden try to cut Sky wit his Spatula who dodges and kicks Golden in aside but Golden freeze Sky and hits him freely Sky and hitting Sky in a wall. Then Golden transform into Mega Golden as Sky say. Sky: YIKES!!! Golden tr to stomp Sky who takes out Maxwell's notebook to become in giant and both hit and kicked several times, until Golden transforms into normal but Golden takes out his hammer and hit Sky in the foot, and Sky screams in pain but he use Maxwell's notebook to become into normal. Then Golden transform into Star Golden and grab Sky hitting him and throwing him in a wall and transforms into Metal Golden hitting Sky hurting him but he use Flash's speed speedblitzing Golden and hitting him a lot of times, but wasn't affected but he returns to normal. Golden: Oh no! Sky: Haha! Golden transforms into Boomerang Golden and throws a boomerang at Sky who dodges but the boomerang back and hits Sky. Sky: Ouch! Golden transforms into Quickster and runs at Sky hitting him but Sky use Flash's speed to fight with Golden until Golden hit Sky in a wall. Golden use the Magic Pencil creating a lot of monsters but Sky transforms in "Sky Dodgers" (Reference from Duck Dodgers) and desintegrates the monsters and then Sky desintegrate the pencil. Golden: Yikes! Sky shoot at Golden who dodges and hit Sky in a wall and use the Magic Book but Sky desintegrates the book. Sky: Haha! Golde takes out the Magic Page and transforms into Invincibubble and hit Sky a lot of times until hits him in a wall and shoot Bubbles at Sky who collide shooting lasers at the bubbles so that Golden transforms into Goofy Goober Rock. Golden: I AM A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK! Golden flies shooting a laser, but Sky cames out from the blog and erase the blog from the existence, killing Golden. K.O! Sky: Sorry Golden, but I won! Results The winner of this DBX is: Skyblazero Category:Blog posts